Dragonball TS: Two Saiyans
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: What if Vegeta had scored low on the Combat Aptitude tests and was sent to Earth with Goku? Ch. 2 up! R/R!
1. Useless

Disclaimer-Dragonball/Z isn't mine

They're Useless

"Useless! They're both useless!"

"Useless? Useless?! That is our son you're talking about! Not to mention Bardock's kid!"

"Have you seen their power levels?! 2 and 3! 2 AND 3 for Christ's sake, and our son the weaker of the two! At this rate, they won't amount to much!"

"How dare you! How dare you talk about our son this way! Don't you even care about him?! He's barely 9 months old. I CERTAINLY don't care if his power level is so low!"

"Rosicheena, don't contradict me! I am the boy's father. I get to chose what happens to him!"

"And I'm his mother! I carried him around for 9 MONTHS. How about this: Why don't you take a bag filled with 40 pounds of rocks, tie it to your stomach, and carry it around for 266 days?! Then we'll see if you care how powerful he is!"

"Rosicheena…"

"Don't you even care?! He's just a baby. OUR baby. And you want to ship him off to some God-awful backwoods planet to die…!" Her words were cut off with a sob.

"Rosicheena…I don't care. I CAN'T care. If we are to survive as a race, we have to dispose of the weak. You're clinging to the old ways."

"The old ways when the Saiyans were happy!"

"But poor and weak."

"Is that all that matters to you? Your money? Your strength? You can take your wealth and power and shove it! I'll take my son! Celipa and Bardock and I will take care of them!"

King Vegeta grabbed her wrist. "Don't you dare. I will kill you before you undermine my authority. What do you think this will spur among the people? Rebellion. If I can't control my wife, I can't control them!"

"CONTROL me?! I'm your concubine now? Your servant? I am the Queen! I have as much authority as you do!"

"You are a worthless female my father forced me to marry because you are strong and would have strong progeny!" He grabbed her other wrist and brought his face close to hers. "But you've lost touch with your strength. And your son is weak because of it. Therefore…" He paused with malice. "Neither of you are any use to me anymore." He shoved her to the floor and stood over her. "He's leaving. He and Bardock's whelp WILL leave this planet as soon as possible. And I'll send you to Hell before you stop me."

He turned and left the hallway, leaving his wife crumpled on the floor, weeping.

"You're letting him send my baby to a planet…alone?"

"With the prince."

"Two infants. So what?!"

"Celipa…"

"Bardock, Kakarot is our son. He's a month old! His power level may or may not be 3, but all he needs to get stronger is to be trained…by you!"

"I tried to tell that to the King," Bardock said bitterly. "He wouldn't have any of it. Said some crap about authority and rebellion and practically drop-kicked me out the door."

"I'll go to him myself. I'll show him what a Saiyan mother can do!" She went for the door.

Bardock grabbed her arm. "Celipa, you can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because…he'll kill us."

Celipa wrenched her arm free. "What?"

"I told him that I'd take the boys…and he said he'd destroy us. Every last trace of our family will be killed. You, me, Radditz, Kakarotto, Turles, hell, even your sister, Kiwa! Anyone bearing your or my last name will be annihilated!"

Celipa's fist clenched. "I'll make him pay. One way or another, I'll make him pay!"

Bardock went for the door. "I have to go to the Shipment Station,"

"He's making you send our own SON off? Can he BE more heartless?!" Celipa turned away and shut her eyes.

"I'm going to program the ship so it lands somewhere safe for them. With someone who can handle Saiyan boys."

"Th-thank you," Celipa whispered. "Tell Kakarot that we…we'll miss him, OK?"

"…I will."

Bardock opened the door and walked away.

"This is it, squirts," Bardock said. He was carrying two infants under his left arm. One infant had a nametag on his arm, but the other didn't. 

Bardock walked over to a space pod and pressed a few buttons. The door opened, and he deposited the infants in. One let up a wail, and the other looked ready to.

Bardock furiously shut the door and pressed in the coordinates for the planet and exact location. His long-ranged scouter had found a man strong enough to take care of the two. All the ship had to do was not malfunction. 

He'd said his good-byes and fulfilled his promise to Celipa. He went to the wall and pressed a button. A round hole opened. The ship was mechanically moved out the opening and shot off into space.

Son Gohan, an ex-fighter, was traveling through the ankle-deep snow on his way back to his house.

He felt two small _chi_ coming at him. He quickly jumped out of the way as a space pod landed twenty feet from where he had just stood.

He rushed over as the door to the pod opened. Both infants inside were crying.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed, reaching inside and grabbing a tail. Instantly, the one who owned the tail screeched. Gohan jumped back as the screech lowered into a wail.

"Who would send infants out here?" he wandered out loud. "And in such a strange vehicle!" He went forward and banged on the space pod.

The infants had ceased crying. One remained dry-eyed and the other was sniffling.

Gohan caught sight of the nametag, and he took its owner's arm and read the tag. "Vegeta, huh?" he said, lowering the arm. He looked for the other's nametag, but found none.

"Vegeta and Anonymous," Gohan said. He removed his cloak and carefully wrapped it around the babies, then brought them out and huddled them to his chest. Leaving the space pod where it was, he took the two infants, who had now fallen asleep, and continued towards his house.

"What should I name Anonymous?" he wondered out loud to himself. He tried several names in his head and dismissed each one. Finally, he settled on one.

"Goku, after Father," Gohan said. "Vegeta and Goku. Goku and Vegeta. Nice ring to it."

He bore on to his house, toting the babies.

I hope no one thinks the Saiyans were OOC. The Bardock Special was kinda vague with everyone's personalities. 

REVIEW!!


	2. Enter Bulma

Disclaimer-Dragonball/Z isn't mine

Note-Goku never hit his head. However, since the two left home when they were infants, they don't remember their Saiyan pasts. Vegeta still has a cocky attitude, but no 'Prince of all Saiyans' crap, and he's a little bit nicer. Goku also isn't an idiot, but still lovable. They already know how to detect _chi_.

Author's Decision-OK, I'm gonna do the Dragonball saga, but skip the Red Ribbon saga. Piccolo will be entered. Then I'm gonna go on to DBZ.

Enter Bulma

Vegeta curled and uncurled his tail around his waist. He wasn't quite sure of his age, but he guessed he was about 12. Goku seemed to be a little younger, maybe by a couple of months. He also wasn't quite sure why he and Goku had tails. All he was sure of was that now that their grandfather, Gohan, was dead, the two were interdependent on each other.

"Vegeta…" Goku whined.

"What?"

"You ready to go find food yet?"

"Yeah. I'll hit the river and you go get fruit."

"'Kay," Goku said, walking off to the fruit trees.

Vegeta walked the ¼ mile over to the river that ran southward from the hills to a valley. He pulled off his shirt, heedlessly letting it fall to the ground, and jumped in. After the bubbles had disappeared, he swam downstream, looking for fish.

She leaned back in the driver's seat of her red convertible, twirling her fake ID around her finger. Good thing that she was tall for her age, an almost 12-year-old. A born rebel, she'd gotten her fake ID and Capsule car and drove off in search of 'a lifetime supply of strawberries', as she told her parents. 'A perfect boyfriend' was what she told herself.

She pressed a button on her radar. A small orange triangle beeped on the screen. 

"A mile ahead," she told herself, smiling. "A mile and a ball closer."

She floored it and sped up.

Vegeta emerged from the water, holding a fish the size of a small shark in his hands, only to have a piece of fruit thrown at him from the treetops.

"What was that for?!" he roared up at his 'brother'.

Goku grinned. "To be annoying."

"Goku, you LIVING is annoying."

"Wow, your empathy astounds me." Goku's tail wrapped around the tree branch and he hung upside-down, like a monkey. "Anyway, I came to ask you something. You feel that _chi_? Coming from over there?" Goku pointed.

Vegeta concentrated at the spot where Goku was pointing. Yes, it was a _chi_, and a small one at that. His ears twitched as he heard a faint whirring sound. The _chi_ was traveling in a vehicle.

Vegeta let the fortunate fish go, and swam to the river bank. He pulled himself out of the water and shook himself off much like a dog. He pulled his shirt back on as Goku jumped from the tree and onto the ground, and the two walked off.

"What's up with Grandpa's ball?" Goku said. He and Vegeta were back at the house, waiting for the _chi_ to come near. An orange ball with 4 red stars on it, the memoir Gohan had left them, was flashing into bright yellow before fading to normal, and then flashing again.

"Weird." Vegeta picked up the ball. "It's not warm or anything."

Goku looked to the door. "The _chi_ is almost here."

Vegeta heard the faint whirring sound grow louder. Goku reached for the Power Pole leaning against the wall. "C'mon."

The two of them walked out of the door.

The next thing she knew was being toppled over as her car hit something. She curled into a ball and protected her head as she bounced on the ground.

"You, there! Stand up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Jesus!" she muttered. "Can't a girl go anywhere without being at—AAAAAHHHH!!!" She scrambled back as Goku's Power Pole came within an inch of her face.

"Who are you?" Goku hollered.

"B-b-Bulma," she stuttered. "Bulma Brief. Please don't kill me."

Vegeta smirked. "If we were interested in killing you, you would've been dead long ago. However, I DID lose that fish I was hunting. Maybe I'll use you for lunch instead…"

"Vegeta, stop messing with her head!" Goku scolded, seeing Bulma's sheet-white face. He retracted his Power Pole and slung it over his shoulder. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking fo…Wait! I don't have to tell you anything!"

"You're trespassing on our land," Vegeta said. "Therefore, your hide belongs to us. We could even take you prisoner if we so wished. After all, it is OUR property you've disgraced with your presence."

Bulma's mouth opened.

"Vegeta, stop it!" Goku scolded. "Bulma, don't pay any attention to him. He's just trying to mess with you."

Bulma gulped. "Okay."

"I'm Goku. And this is my brother, Vegeta. We think he's 12, and I'm a little younger."

"Almost 12," Bulma said. (A/N: It's my right as an A/U author to screw up ages!)

"And what are you doing?"

"Looking for a Dragonball. My radar says that it's here."

"Dragonball?" Goku looked at Vegeta.

"Never heard of it," Vegeta snarled. "So, Bulma Brief, get off our land."

"Believe me, I would, if you guys hadn't TOTALED MY ONLY MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION!!!!" She looked ready to cry.

"Oh…sorry." Goku looked sheepish. "There are just so many dinosaurs around here that you can't ever be too careful. I mean, it was a monster that killed Grandpa, and today being a full moon and all…"

"Tell her our life story, won't you, Goku?" Vegeta said disgustedly. 

"M-monsters?" Bulma stuttered.

"They're practically next-door neighbors."

Bulma's face went white.

"If nothing attacked you before now, most likely nothing will," Goku said.

"They wouldn't want something that smelled so bad, anyway," Vegeta remarked.

"At least I live sanely in a Capsule house instead of a dinky, ratty old cabin!"

Before she knew it, Vegeta had grabbed the Power Pole and shot it right in front of her face.

"Never mock this place," he snarled. "Or it'll be your deathbed."

"This land is sacred to Grandpa," Goku explained kindly. "My brother doesn't allow anyone to insult it."

Vegeta threw down the Power Pole and spat. "Stop blabbing our lives to strangers, Goku," he snarled.

"Okay, okay, Vegeta," Goku said.

Something roared in the background. Bulma practically jumped out of her skin.

"I think you'd better come inside, Bulma," Goku said.

"I'm not going in there with her," Vegeta spat. "I'm going back to the river."

"Fine."

Vegeta stormed off.

"Uh-oh. Enter Sullen Vegeta."

"Pardon?" Bulma gave him a confused look.

"Vegeta has so many moods that I had to name them all. There's Sullen Vegeta and Quiet Vegeta and I'm-Going-To-Kill-You Vegeta and so many more."

"Is he ever in a decent mood?"

Goku nodded. "That's I'm-Tolerating-You-Just-Because-We're-Brothers Vegeta."

"And how about with guests?"

"We never have guests. You're the first in a long, long time."

Seems like a good place to stop.

REVIEW!!


	3. The Legend

Disclaimer-Dragonball isn't mine

The Legend of The Dragonballs

"Well, given your brother's moods, it's no surprise…oh my God!"

Bulma cut herself off as she snatched up the flashing ball. "This is it. The 4-star ball!"

Goku grabbed the ball from Bulma's hands. "What are you talking about? This is Grandpa's ball. He gave it to us before he died. He said to protect it."

"Didn't he ever tell you what this ball is capable of?!" Bulma exclaimed, waving her hands, fingers spread.

"What are you talking about?" someone growled from behind her.

"I thought you were at the river, Vegeta," Goku said.

"No fish." Vegeta walked in and sat down. "What are you talking about?"

"This is the 4-star Dragonball. One of 7. This thing, with the others, can do great things. Almost anything you want it to!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta reiterated.

"Isn't it obvious, moron? It grants a wish!"

In a flash, a clump of her hair was in Vegeta's hand. "Watch who you're calling a moron," he snarled, and let go of her hair.

"S-sorry." She turned back to the ball. "When you gather up the 7 balls, you can summon a Dragon, Shenron. He'll grant almost any wish you want."

"Almost?" Vegeta sneered.

"Well, you can wish someone back from the dead, but only once. Other than that, anything you want is yours."

"Anything." Vegeta smirked. "Hey, Goku, what about immortality? It'd be fun to live forever."

"Nah. It'd get boring. Besides, you'd get old and be old forever. And everyone you know would die and you'd be totally alone and depressed. And then if you tried to suicide it wouldn't work."

"Stop talking, Goku."

Goku made a face at him.

"Memo to self," Bulma muttered. "Never let Mom and Dad have another child."

"What are you going to wish for?" Goku asked.

"I told my parents I wanted a lifetime supply of strawberries. But I really want a perfect boyfriend."

"Why'd you lie to your parents?" Goku asked.

"Do you think they'd let me wish for a boyfriend?"

"I still don't think you should've lied to them," Goku said stubbornly.

"And for a boyfriend? That's a stupid wish," Vegeta scoffed. "What's the matter, can't get your own men?"

Bulma turned red-faced. "I can get my own men!"

"Then why wish for one?"

"To save time!"

"Right." Vegeta took on the half-exasperated, half-bored face. "And some random dragon who resides in 7 balls with stars on them can instantly read your mind and tell what you're looking for in a man, and then bring forth the perfect guy. Yeah. That's plausible."

"What's your idea of a perfect boyfriend?" Goku questioned.

"Someone who won't question my orders and listens to everything I say, who'll stick with me, who'll protect me, who'll watch a romantic movie with me and not care about sports…"

"Then buy a dog," Vegeta interrupted. "No such man exists."

"There's such a thing as TACT, thank you very much!" Bulma yelled at him.

"Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic," Vegeta retorted.

"Uh, guys…?" Goku said.

"WHAT?!" they both yelled at him.

"Um, it's getting dark, and I was wondering where we could put Bulma to sleep for the night?"

"Outside," Vegeta said.

"WHAT?! There is NO way I'm sleeping out there with the bugs and snakes and dinosaurs and God knows whatever else! I'll kill myself before I do that!"

"Then kill yourself, and do the world a favor."

"You little…!"

"Come on, guys, don't fight, please?" Goku begged.

Vegeta sat back, arms folded. "She can sleep on the floor. I'm not giving up my bed."

Goku looked exasperated. "But, Vegeta…"

The I'll-Rip-Out-Your-Throat-If-You-Say-Another-Word Vegeta gave Goku the Glare From Hell™. 

"You can take my bed, Bulma," Goku offered quickly.

"Thank you. Unlike your brother, you are a true gentleman."

Goku looked embarrassed. "No problem."

A little uneventful, but all inspiration just flew out the window. I'll have to watch some more DB to get it back. 


End file.
